1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a collapsible portable corral. More specifically, this invention provides a portable, foldable corral for confining and directing the movement of livestock and the like, and a method for confining and directing the movement of livestock and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A patentability investigation was conducted and the following U.S. patents were discovered: U.S. Pat. No. 2,729,196 to Breitenbach; U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,529 to Blagg; U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,585 to Hall; U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,959 to Steele; U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,157 to Lambert; U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,836 to Smith; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,223 to Koehn. None of the foregoing prior art teach or suggest the particular collapsible portable corral and method for confining and directing the movement of livestock of this invention.